Purity War
by mihhelle
Summary: The mind can do you more harm than good; at least that's what the majority of the American population learned the summer of 2016. The summer of the purity war. In my opinion, the problems began much before that, but 2016 was the day that the American government officially declared a civil war. It was a nasty battle, and caught in the middle of it were Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Divergent ****or any of its characters.**

**A/N This story will be written in third person with an omnipotent narrator.**

The mind is a powerful thing. It can make us see things that aren't really here, and allow us to escape from some of our worst moments.

However, sometimes, the mind can do you more harm than good; at least that's what the majority of the American population learned the summer of 2016. The summer of the purity war. In my opinion, the problems began much before that, but 2016 was the day that the American government officially declared a civil war. It was a nasty battle, and caught in the middle of it were Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton.

_August 2014_

Four strolled into Dauntless prep (a boarding school) on his first day of school completely at ease. When he stepped into the main corridor he could feel that all eyes were on him. It didn't surprise him; he was already very popular last year, but now that his family bought the school, everyone would be talking about him.

He comes from a pretty wealthy family. His dad is the mayor and his mom is the owner of a long line of private schools, including this one now. Everyone thinks he's pretty lucky to have parents like his, but he knows that they wouldn't think that if they knew the truth. That's the problem; no one knows the truth. "Hey man, what's up?" Four hears Zeke ask him.

"Oh you know, the sky."

Zeke rolls his eyes at Fours lame joke. They walk to Four's locker where Four notices at least six girls staring at him blatantly. He doesn't even pay attention to them. He's not really into dating right now. Zeke has tried setting him up with at least ten different girls, and he's even tried getting Four to go on double dates with him, but Four always ends up getting bored.

"What's your schedule?" Four asks Zeke.

Zeke hands Four his schedule, letting Four compare them.

"This sucks. We only have P.E together." Four tells him.

The bell rings.

"I have to go, I have , and we all know how strict he can be with tardiness." Zeke says, waving goodbye to Four.

Four stays at his locker for a couple more minutes until he's done organizing his locker. He knows he can't really get in trouble for being a couple minutes tardy; not at this school.

He strolls back to class with his head in the clouds, taking advantage of the fact that the halls are empty by not paying attention to where he's going. All of a sudden he feels someone crash into him, causing him to snap out of his trance.

In front of him is a petite girl with long dirty blonde hair falling past her shoulders and gray blue eyes. She's staring at him, but not the same way most girls do. She actually looks… annoyed.

"Are you going to help me pick this up or are you just going to stare." She says, gesturing at all her books which are now spilled on the floor. Four bends down to help her pick up her books. He hadn't even noticed that he'd knocked them out of her hands. He had been so distracted by the sight of her. She wasn't pretty, but she radiated energy in a way that made him feel alive.

"I'm Four, by the way." He said.

"And I really need to get back to class." She excused. She was obviously still mad about him bumping into her. She walked down the hallway looking at her schedule and then the room numbers. Maybe she was new. New people always have trouble finding their way back to class.

"Are you new?" Four asks. She nods her head. She's heard of Four already, and he seems like a big deal. It's best not to make such a lasting impression on him.

"Do you need help getting to your class?" he asks her.

"Yeah. It's kind of confusing to find your way around here."

He takes her schedule out of her hands and reads over it, noticing that she's a junior and she has the exact same schedule as him.

"You can follow me around all day if you want, we have the same schedule." He offers.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm Tris, by the way."

They make their way to their first class, calculus, in silence. It's not a comfortable silence, but an awkward silence, making them both feel unwelcome. Four is sure Tris is judging him, thinking about how boring he is. He's not really sure why he cares. Normally, the impression he leaves on girls doesn't matter to him.

Meanwhile, Tris is sure Four thinks she's an annoying little girl so socially impaired that she can't say a word.

They're both hoping to impress each other, but failing desperately. Four finally decides to break the silence.

"Where did you transfer from?" he asks.

"Miami beach, in Florida. There's been a lot of violence lately in Florida, so my dad thought it would be safer for my brother and I here. "

He nods his head trying to think of something else to say, but she beats him to it.

"Do you play any sports?" she inquires.

"Yeah, I play basketball and football. What about you?"

"I play volleyball." She says.

"This is our class." Four interrupts, gesturing towards a metallic green door just like all the others. He holds the door open for her and she enters first with Four following suit.

She takes a seat at the very back of the class. Four sits down right next to her, even though there's an empty seat right next to Will and Uriah, two of his very close friends. He's not really sure why he decides to sit next to Tris, but he convinces himself that it's because he wants to make her feel welcome. He sees Will and Uriah every day anyways.

The teacher hasn't arrived yet, which is strange because half an hour has already passed since this class was supposed to begin.

Just then, a tiny bald man in a suit holding a brief case bursts into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, students. I'm Mr. Diaz. We had to call a last minute meeting to discuss some of the… violence that has been occurring in our neighborhood."

All the students looked confused. Violence? This school was supposed to be in one of the most secure neighborhoods of the county.

Little did they know that outside the gates of the school, and outside of the pretty neighborhoods they all live in, chaos and ferocity where sweeping over the nation like a plague. All of a sudden everyone was acting like a rebel without a cause. No one knew what insanity was soon to come.


End file.
